


Love life

by AleMage



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Eldritch, F/M, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements, host - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage
Summary: SCP049 discusses love interest with SCP035 but doesn't get an easy answer.





	Love life

**Author's Note:**

> A little take of them trying to have a serious relationship. Using some head cannons of mine. But the head cannons used are pretty much only for the beginning. I also treat 035 like straight up god like being. But that's a given considering 035's nature.

“So, you lived a short happy marriage at one point...how lucky you were to have her despite the odds.” 035 says with a hollow tone.  
“Hm,” 049 nods. He then looks to 035 with a smile. “Tell me, what about your love life?”. 035 lets out a laugh, as if 049′s question back was joke.

“I’ve had plenty of lovers. And I still remember every single one of them. Mindless, devoted, completely unaware of what it meant to be with me.” 035 says shaking their head as if disappointed. “You get around then?” 049 questions. “No, you ignorant fool,” 035 says as if insulted. “You forget that I’ve been here for years. Since the days of Rome. I’ve had time to pick and choose if I desired a love life.”

“Well, you certainly think lowly of them all, no?” 049 says looking to the side for a moment. “Sounds like a inconvenience.”  
“They are, at least after the first one that is. But I sometimes crave more than mindless worship or a mere companion. Makes things interesting despite the fact.”

“What was so special about the first one that others did not live up to it?” 049 questions again. 035 tilts the hosts head to the side. “Oh, you know, that whole first love thing. The idea of devoting time and affection to something, then watching it all crumble before you as time goes by. Trying again only to see the same results. Thankfully I adjust quickly. And that I can easily let go if need.” said 035.

“So, the ‘immortal’ life. To where one continues and becomes secluded and bitter over time with said interests. Except you continue to do it out of entertainment.” 049 says in conclusion. “That it is a pity.”  
“A pity?” 035 asks. 049 nods. “Hm, yes a pity. you treat others who would love you for you only to belittle them unknowingly.”

035 scoffs looking directly to 049, raising a brow at him. “And what does that say about you? hm? Don’t think I was unaware why this conversation even started.” 049 waves a hand. “I am aware. And I am sure this conversation has been nothing but entertainment to you. But can you blame me? I do not posses any mind reading power such as you.” says 049.

“I could,” 035 responds. “But you’re not wrong. You’ve been right about a few things that has been said through this whole conversation.” 049 places his hands together and clears his throat. “Then without me asking, what would your answer be?” 049 asks. 035 squints with their hosts eyes and leans in to almost touching the tip of 049′s mask like face. “My answer would be you have some nerve. The very fact you think you can just ask me to consider us being more than little travel buddies. Us at least trying to be equals?” 049 remains silent, still waiting unfazed while 035 mocks and laughs.

“You have yet to see me at my full potential, let alone see me on a throne of power! A cult! You know only of my dilemma and a small fraction of what I can do!” exclaims 035 but then continues in a hush voice their laughter becoming still. “Yet you still ask...and if I turn you down you will walk with me still. And that will be the end of it.” 035 pauses for a moment. “I admire that.”

“So?” 049′s voice speaks through. “So,” 035 says back “ I will say it’s refreshing to hear since I’ve done nothing to make you think such things of me.” 049 parts his hands. “Your answer?” he asks. “No.” 035 answers finally. “Then let this conversation be no more my friend.” 049 says nodding to 035 with a smile.

“No.”  
“No?” 049 says in confusion. Quirking his brow and a tilt of the head. “Yes ‘no’, I like it. But you only know what’s in front of you. If you went with that alone, you would just be another. Take the time to continue walking with me for a year or more. Learn what it would mean to be with me. And if you are still as determined. Then ask me again.”

The two slowly smile at one another. Although, 035 holds back a true smile with the knowledge that there was a high chance 049′s interest would die. And him wanting to walk away.


End file.
